<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forgiveness by Airi_bitterstep</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124051">Forgiveness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airi_bitterstep/pseuds/Airi_bitterstep'>Airi_bitterstep</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, POV Second Person, post-siegfried event, you the protagonist the gbf rant at gunther post-mortem for his decisions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:41:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airi_bitterstep/pseuds/Airi_bitterstep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know I can’t ask anyone else but my best friend in the world for this.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forgiveness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on my tumblr 9/28/2019</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I hope you don’t mind,” you say, as you place flowers by the gravestones. Half for Kriemhild, half for Licht. “But what I have to say isn’t for you.”</p><p>You turn to the one marked with the name ‘Gunther’ and sit in front of it, contemplating how to start.</p><p>“You don’t really know me. I was the one who helped Lancelot and the others defeat you. Siegfried’s friend. I’m captain of the Grandcypher crew.”</p><p>The wind rustles your hair and you quickly check that no one else has come for a visit.</p><p>“I’ll try to keep this short,” you say, refocusing. “I can forgive you for most of the things you did. You tried to destroy the country and put a lot of people in danger, including some of my friends. But, you know, one of my crew mates tried to destroy the entire skydom and I’ve forgiven him. Not mention I have assassins and thieves and other people in my crew whose path wasn’t always the most righteous. Which is fine. We can’t all be Lancelot.</p><p>If nothing else, I would have forgiven you because Siegfried did and he has the biggest right to hold a grudge. But here’s the thing.”</p><p>You make another check because this has to stay between you and him.</p><p>“The people I mentioned? The guy I talked about? He’s trying to make up for it and make a new life for himself and he doesn’t always get it right, but he tries. But you? You asked Siegfried to kill you.</p><p>You used Fafnir’s blood to control him and made him hurt his friends and it might not even be completely dormant! He’s worried about it taking over him again and even if he said he’ll rely on us more, I can’t be sure he actually means it! And you? You made him end you and left him to deal with the mess you made. Some friend you are.”</p><p>You take a deep breath and try to calm yourself down. There’s more you could say, but you’re probably out of time. Standing, you brush off your clothes and look at the wildflowers resting on the grave.</p><p>“I really do hope you rest in peace. You don’t deserve to be on his conscience. And, for what it’s worth, I really am sorry about what happened with the rebels. You didn’t deserve that.”</p><p>That’s everything you’d wanted to cover. Nothing’s changed, but you’ve at least gotten it off your chest. And now, you can focus on the thing that actually matters. Vyrn and Lyria are probably looking for you and you try to predict where they’ll be as you walk away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: I get that Djeeta (and Gran) are sort of blank slates for us to project on, but we are limited in that projection by the dialogue options and how the other characters interact with them. So I really don’t think canon Djeeta would say this. This was more for me to vent my feelings and take an AU approach to how Djeeta could possibly react to everything that happened in the Siegfried story event.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>